


New Year's Eve

by pianofortemonologue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianofortemonologue/pseuds/pianofortemonologue
Summary: In which Riko is a little bit homesick for Numazu.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko, others are there but not worth tagging
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	New Year's Eve

Usually on New Year’s Eve, all of Aqours would be together in Chika’s inn, loudly partying away into the night, the sound of fireworks echoing throughout all of Numazu… and then they would finish off, just the nine of them plopped down onto the shore of the beach, hands held together, laughter draining out all of their worries.

But this year was quiet. With the second years having graduated, the third years all doing their own thing, and the first years hanging out in their own clique -- it was… different. 

Riko sighed, finally pulling herself out of her trance. Even if she were back in Tokyo now, staring at the stars from her balcony always made her feel like she was still connected with the rest of them. 

At the very least, she still had Dia. They had been dating ever since Dia graduated, and when Riko heard that the former student council president was heading to Tokyo for college, she jumped off the Numazu ship and immediately went to live with her girlfriend after graduation. It was a nice, cozy life for the two of them, but… it was indeed, sometimes lonely, as Riko would be all alone when Dia was off to her classes and work...

It almost made Riko _homesick_. Which, was funny to her, because -- wasn’t Tokyo her home? 

But even so, she still loved Tokyo, and most importantly, she still loved Dia. Considering her girlfriend’s birthday was in three hours, she needed to snap out of her depressive state, and pull her mind back together…

With two quick slaps to her cheeks, Riko forced a dramatic smile, and stormed back into the house to tidy up and continue setting up whatever little decorations she had -- Dia would be home in an hour, and she wanted Dia to be smile after a long day of… work?

That was odd. It was New Year’s Eve, and Riko could have sworn that people didn’t work on New Year’s Eve. So if that were the case, why would Dia…

Riko decided not to think about it too much. It could’ve been a special case, or something else like that -- and it was possible for Dia to have been invited to a small little party, and she would be home soon…

The familiar sound of Dia’s wound down little car finally came. A smile plastered over Riko’s face. Everything was ready -- Riko had put together a sign that not only said Happy New Year’s -- which may or may not have been shoved off into the corner -- but a beautiful “Happy Birthday, Dia!” written in Riko’s finest calligraphy.

What Riko did not expect was a loud, noisy van pulling in with Dia… that was blasting metal music a tad too high.

Hurrying to sit down so she didn’t seem like she was waiting like an impatient puppy, Riko fell flat onto the couch, quickly adjusting her position so she would be sitting, but posing herself awkwardly, leaning over onto the arm of the couch and holding her head up, her torso twisted into an awkward position…

“I’m home,” Dia announced, opening the door -- immediately making eye contact with Riko. “...Riko-chan?” 

“W-Welcome home!” Riko laughed nervously.” I- uhhhh - I’ve been waiting for you!”

Dia giggled softly, pushing the door further open. “Well there’s no need to wait now. I brought some friends with me…”

Busting through the doors past Dia was Mari, followed by Chika, Yoshiko and You, who all impatiently wanted to get in the house, not having dressed properly for the cold Tokyo weather. 

“Aaahhcho!” Chika sneezed, and then rubbed at her nose. “Gah! It’s so cold outside! Riko-chan, how do you live like this…”

“Yeah, Rikocchi!” Mari added in, following Chika’s motions playfully.

Riko started at the two of them. “Maybe you guys should have listened to Dia-chan’s advice? I would assume that she told you it was cold,” she said harshly. 

Mari sniffled. “Rikocchi, not even happy to see me… or Chicken-chan!”

“Weh, Mari!” Chika whined, “Don’t call me Chicken-chan!”

You laughed, shaking her head. “Dia did try and warn us…”

“I did,” Dia hung up her coat and quickly plopped down next to Riko, exhausted from the drive. “But none of you wanted to listen…”

Yoshiko was busy holding the door open for Ruby, Hanamaru and Kanan, who were the three left to carry in whatever bags they’d brought from Numazu -- which just so happened to be a ton of them, filled with special Numazu-exclusive snacks, late Christmas presents, all wrapped nicely… drinks, and more food…

Riko’s heart melted as she sat snuggled closely to Dia, seeing all of her friends in the same room once more. “You went to go get them, Dia-chan?”

“Well…” Dia glanced to all of them. “I noticed you’ve been a little off lately. I figured you missed the rest of them -- I did too, of course. Except for Yoshiko.”

“Eh? What’d I do?!”

“I don’t approve of your habits rubbing off on my little sister,” Dia sternly stated. “...But I guess I missed you too,” her harsh demeanor faded as she laughed at her own little play. “I thought it would be nice for all of us to catch up.”

“I tried to get her to do it on Christmas,” Mari butted in, “But she was like, no! Riko-chan and I are going on a very special date! And then proceeded to not tell me about what you guys did on that date!”

Riko snickered. “You don’t need to know, Mari-chan.”

“You must’ve got strap--” Ruby quickly cut Mari’s words off by covering the blonde’s mouth with her gloved hand.

“Rubbyychiiii!” Mari grumbled and whined. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“...Ruby-chan,” Riko’s eyes glistened towards her girlfriend’s sister. “Your hair’s so long now… oh, how long has it been since I’ve last saw you?!”

“A little while…” Ruby smiled. “Thank you for taking care of my big sister, Riko-chan… hehe… whenever she calls me, she never stops gushing about you!”

“Ohh?” Riko turned to Dia. “Gushing about me? Is that why you want your calls with Ruby-chan to be private?”

“It’s stuff I already tell you every day.”

“So cute, Dia-chan… but- but- Ruby-chan, you look so-- so much like an adult now!”

“Well, I did graduate last year…!”

“Oh, that’s right… what have you guys even been up to now!?”

“M-Mari-chan and I started dating,” Ruby finally moved her hand off of Mari’s mouth, “and I couldn’t be happier… I um- I started school for fashion design back in August! And, oh, I join Yoshiko’s streams sometimes...”

Strangely enough, Mari’s demeanor had seemed to… melt away, her lovestruck eyes stuck on Ruby. 

“...I’m a full time streamer now,” Yoshiko adds in. “But I don’t do that fallen angel stuff anymore! I’m a gamer now!”

“Yoshiko-chan, I think that’s worse, zura.”

“N-No it’s not! … I’m looking into going into game design, though…”

“That’s amazing, Yoshiko-chan! Not the streaming part… what about you, Hanamaru?”

“Oh! Other than keeping up with my shrine duties, I wanna be a pastry chef!” Hanamaru smiles. 

“That’s why you’ve been getting a little chubby, huh, Zuramaru? You’ve been eating all those sweets you make!”

“Shut up, Yoshiko-chan.” Hanamaru says with an oddly sinister smile. “You eat them more than me, zura.”

Yoshiko doesn’t respond.

“Time flies so fast, doesn’t it…? Eheh, I think I’m going to get emotional…”

“Riko-chan, don’t cry!” Chika hugged her friend. “If you cry, then I’ll cry, then You-chan will cry, and then we’ll all start crying!”

“I’ll do my best not to.” Riko hugs Chika back, while Dia lovingly rubs at her girlfriend’s back. 

“Kanan-chan and Sarah-san have recently got together,” Dia blurts out. “It would have been nice to have her here, too, huh, Kanan-chan?”

“Yeah,” Kanan rests her arms above her head, leaning back onto the wall. “But Sarah’s so busy, doin’ little Christmas idol shows in Hokkaido with Leah-chan. Maybe I’ll facetime them or something a little later!”

“That’d be nice…”

“Oh!” Chika finally pulls away from Riko. “You-chan and I brought a bunch of stuff!”

“That you guys made us carry in…”

“Sorry, sorry, Ruby-chan! Hehe… but, not only that, but we brought presents! So let’s get to opening them!”

“And then we can make Dia-chan open hers on midnight~” You grins.

“...Ehh…? Including the Christmas ones?”

“Well, your birthday’s closer than Christmas, so they’re birthday presents now!”

“But- well, fine, okay.”

Mari popped open a bottle of champagne, Hanamaru brought out some board games, Kanan and You got the snacks ready, while the rest of them sat idly, chit chatting with each other.

It was for sure going to be a good way to start off the New Year, and definitely a wonderful birthday for Dia.

  
  



End file.
